Cinco coisas que Irritam os Homens
by Yze-chan
Summary: Título auto explicativo. .: Nonsense:.


**Diclaimer:** Kishimoto é meu pai, então tudo que é dele é meu também, até Naruto! Boahahahaha! Òwó

Depois do sucesso [ou não] de _Cinco coisas que não devem ser feitas a uma mulher_, eis que surge Yze-chan com outra Oneshort. Dessa vez as mulheres terão sua vingança!

Com vocês...

**# Cinco coisas que irritam os homens #**

O homem foi feito por _Kami_ com um único propósito: Mandar!

Mas, assim como as mulheres, os homens também precisam ser _compreendidos._ Eles tem pontos fracos que somente as _mulheres bem preparadas do futuro_ sabem. E aprendendo a lidar com esses pontos, a mulher pode ter o homem que quiser na palma da mão.

Nunca repita isso em casa. A menos que queira perder o namorado/marido/amante/peguete.

**--**

**1-Não deixe ele assistir ao programa de esportes ou comece a tagarelar quando ele estiver interessado em algo.**

**--**

Situação 1

Pein sentado assistindo um documentário sobre a reprodução dos cavalos-marinhos. (?)

Pein: o.o –super concentrado-

_- A época de reprodução da fêmea ocorre na estação da primavera. Ela bota diversos ovos que são fertilizados pelo macho, que os guarda numa bolsa até o momento do nascimento__._

Pein: O macho tem os bebês! :O

Konan: Pein. –aparece do nada- O quê você acha se eu decorar o covil nas cores preto e roxo? 8D

Pein: Espera, depois a gente conversa. o.o –concentrado-

Konan: Depois eu podia trocar as cortinas. Você deixa? – Põe-se em frente à tevê. Konan não espera Pein abrir a boca e começar a falar,falar...- Eu vi em uma loja um sofá lindo! E que tal trocarmos a tevê? Ninguém usa mais esses televisores pequenos, a moda agora é plasma 42 polegadas. Ah, eu quero um cozinha nova...

Pein: ¬¬' –coloca almofadas nas orelhas-

Situação 2

Pein assistia à final do campeonato shinobi de futebol; _Konohienses do arrocha_ vs _Amegakures Juniores_.

Pein: Passa a bola pro camisa sete! Ele ta livre, camisa oito! \o/ -pulava-

_- Ele passa para o camisa nove, que dribla os camisas quatro e sete de Konoha. Ele chuta é--_

Konan: u.u –senta ao lado de Pein, pega o controle da tevê e muda para assistir a novela-

Pein: Hey! Ele ia meter um gol em Konoha! Ò.ó

Konan: Pein vai começar _E assim falou Irene_. Eu preciso saber se o Amadeu é pai do filho da Irene. ò.o

Pein: Ele é. No final o Amadeu casa com a Irene e a Cleunice tem filhos gêmeos do Jorge! Ta na revista! Agora deixa eu ver o jogo! \ò.ó/ -pirando-

Konan: Se já sabe o final não fala. Eu gosto de suspense. :) –de olho na novela-

Pein: A final do campeonato... D: -deprime-

--

**2- Patrulhe cada passo dele para que não bagunce o que você acabou de arrumar.**

**--**

Pein: u.u - andando tranquilamente pelos corredores da Akatsuki. Ele tira um chiclete do bolso, abre, pega a embalagem e, quando estava pronto para jogá-la no chão, aparece Konan-

Konan: O que vai fazer com essa embalagem de chiclete? ò.o

Pein: Joga-la no lixo. e.ê -coloca no bolso-

Konan: Bom... è.é –finge que vai embora e se esconde atrás da porta-

Pein: :B –pega embalagem e,quando ia colocar no vasinho de rosa que havia no corredor, Konan mostra a cabeça- (Alguém entendeu? :O)

Konan: ò.o

Pein: ':D

Konan: Esse saquinho ficará muito tempo na natureza... u.u

Pein: ¬¬' –engole a embalagem-

Konan: Bom garoto! 8D

**--**

**3- Invente uma desculpa esfarrapada só para não transar**.

--

Konan: Pein quero que veja uma coisa. ;D

Pein: O que?

Konan sai do banheiro com uma lingerie preta. Ela começa a dançar de forma sensual enquanto Pein babava em cima da cama.

Konan: Está pronto? ;3

Pein: Mas é claro que sim! 8DD –rindo à toa-

Konan: Então vamos... ^^ -ela deita na cama- Boa noite. –vira para o outro lado-

Pein: Erm... Konan, ta fazendo o quê? o.ô

Konan: Eu vou dormir. Duh! O.o

Pein: Mas, nós não iríamos ter uma _noite bacana_? º-º

Konan: Ah, hoje não dá. u.u

Pein: Por que? '-'

Konan: Enxaqueca. :B

Pein: D:

Konan: Boa noite, Peinzinho. 8D

**--**

**4- Procure pistas de uma possível traição. Mexa no celular, carteira...**

**--**

Pein: Konan, o que está fazendo com a minha carteira? Se que dinheiro, peça. ù.u

Konan: Pein, quem é Mariana? Ò.ó –mostra papel com um número de telefone-

Pein: É a sua manicure. ¬¬

Konan: Ah, é mesmo. -.- -entrega a carteira e pega o celular-

Pein: O que está fazendo? -.-

Konan: Pein, porque apagou as mensagens? ò.o

Pein: Mas não tinha mensagem alguma... u.u

Konan: E quem foi que te ligou? Que número é esse? o/ -mostra celular com o número na tela-

Pein: É da pizzaria Pôr-do-Sol! u.u (Ronaldo! :B)

Konan: Quem é Viviane? :O

Pein: A diarista. -.- Konan, por acaso está pensando que estou te traindo? O.o

Konan: Não, quê é isso... Quem mandou mensagem ontem? Eu ouvi a chamada de mensagem. Heim?! Ò.o

Pein:_"Ela ta desconfiando de mim, sim. Mulheres... ¬¬"_

**--**

**5- Criticar tudo o que ele fizer e dizer "Precisamos de um HOMEM para fazer isso!" ou algo do gênero.**

**--**

Konan: Pein, já concertou o cano da pia do banheiro? -.-

Pein: Terminei! –aparece todo encharcado com uma chave inglesa na mão-

Konan: Você não fez isso direito. Ò.o

Pein: Como não? Eu passei a manhã inteira para concertar esse cano! Tava cheio de cabelo. Isso é coisa do Deidara! ù.u

Konan: Olha só! –chuta o cano, que quebra - Affe será que precisarei chamar um _HOMEM_ para concertar isso? ù.ú

Pein: AHHHHHH! Meu cano! :O Konan, o que está havendo com você? ò.ó'

Konan: Nada, apenas concerte esse cano. Ò.ó –vai embora-

Pein: Mas que droga! Ò.ó –chuta outro cano que quebra e inunda o banheiro- ¬¬

- No final das contas, vale a pena lembrar uma coisa a você homem que estiver lendo isto, _Cuida com a Maria da Penha_...! ;D

Pein: Pena que ela é mulher... ._.

**~ :B ~**

**N/A:** Muito tosco, mas eu queria fazer uma continuação daquela outra coisa tosca que escrevi a um tempo. D:

Então, eu to feliz! \o/ Minha cadela teve filhotes! *-* /ninguémquersaber

Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews por um mundo feliz! \o/

Kisus da Yze. 8D

• **Concluída em 22/07/2009 – 22h40min**


End file.
